Dark Sky World
by Chronicle-Girl
Summary: Tjoar, die Geschichte handelt von einem Mädchen namens Jessie die mitgeteilt bekommt, das sie ein Vampy ist. Sie wird in ihr Geburtsland Oncaroc, in dessen neue Hauptstadt "Adios" ist. Dort wird ihr gezeigt wie sehr die Stadt sich innerhalbd der 160 Jahre


* * *

Jessie machte sich langsam Sorgen. Ihre Mutter war immer noch nicht daheim, obwohl es schon weit nach 23 Uhr war. Ihre Mutter pflegte es stets pünktlich um 16 Uhr zu Hause zu sein. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, doch jetzt verspürte sie ein schmerzhaftes Hungergefühl, das sich langsam, aber deutlich in ihrem Bauch breit machte. Sie holte sich schnell ein belegtes Brötchen und eine Cola aus der Küche und schlurfte gelangweilt die Treppe hoch. Kurz nachdem sie an der Dachbodentreppe vorbeigegangen war, blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Hatte sie da nicht aus den Augenwinkeln heraus jemanden an der Treppe stehen sehen? Langsam drehte Jessie sich um und starrte zur Treppe, doch..... da war niemand. Unheimlich! In der Schule dachte sie auch die ganze Zeit jemanden gesehen zu haben.  
Nachdem sie noch ein paar Sekunden zu der Stelle geblickt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder um und ging, nun etwas schneller in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich noch mal an den Computer und chattete mit ihren Internetfreunden. Nebenbei aß sie ihr Brötchen und trank Cola. Sie hatte in einer Stunde ein Date mit ihrem derzeitigem Freund Moritz. Sie wollte mit ihm dann Schluss machen, doch das wusste er nicht. Er war einfach zu anhänglich, zu eifersüchtig, zu groß, zu ......  
Sie stand wieder auf und ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und überlegte was sie anziehen sollte. Sie suchte sich ihre rote H&M Unterwäsche heraus im Nadelstreifen-Look. Sie streifte ihre Klamotten ab und betrachte nachdenklich ihr Bauchnabelpiercing. Es war mal wieder Zeit für ein Neues. Plötzlich rammte sich etwas kaltes, weiches in ihren Rücken. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Blut auf ihrem Rücken breit machte und sich langsam wieder hineinsog. Ruckartig wurde Jessie umgedreht und ein mindestens 23 jähriger Mann betrachtete sie lüstern. "Wenn ich keinen eindeutigen Befehl hätte würde ich dich jetzt ficken", raunte der Mann," aber ich verschone dich heute noch mal. Zieh dir lieber etwas an bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Noch besser, ich such dir was raus." Jessie schlüpfte schnell in ihre Unterwäsche die sie sich eh schon herausgesucht hatte. Er reichte ihr danach einen schwarzen Minirock und ein rotes weit ausgeschnittenes T-Shirt. Schnell zog sie die Sachen an und betrachtete den Mann aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Er war leichenblass, trug eine schwarze Lederhose, ein schwarzes, ausgewaschenes T-Shirt und einen bis zum Boden reichenden Krokodilledermantel. Seine schwarzen Haare hat er mit Gel zu ziemlich hart aussehenden Spitzen gegelt. Dazu trug er noch eine blau reflektierende Oakley Brille. Und so ungern wie sie sich das eingestehen wollte, sie fand ihn verdammt heiß. Sie hätte sogar nichts dagegen gehabt wenn er sie gefickt hätte. Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich für diese Gedanken und machte bemerklich, dass sie fertig war. Der Mann hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit an ihrem Schuhschrank zu schaffen gemacht und ihr Zimmer dabei fast in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Jessie runzelte die Stirn und er hielt ihr stolz zwei paar kniehohe Lederstiefel mit Pfennigabsatz hin. Sie schaute ihn nur ungläubig an und zog sie schnell an. Sie wollte ihn nicht kränken aber sie hasste diese Stiefel, aber ihm gefielen sie wohl. "Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er sie mit nachdenklichem Blick. "16,", stoßte Jessie angestrengt heraus, "wie alt...... sind Sie?" "23. Du bist eigentlich viel zu jung um .... ach egal." Sie schaute ihn nur fragend an. Von unten hörte sie wie jemand laut stritt. Ihre Mutter musste jetzt wieder daheim sein. Aber wem gehörte die andere Frauenstimme? Der Mann reichte ihr etwas was genau wie sein Mantel aussah und sie nahm es zittrig entgegen, faltete es auseinander, erkannte einen weiteren Mantel und zog ihn an. Er passte ihr wie angegossen, dabei gehörte der Mantel nicht einmal ihr.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie einfach mit sich. Die andere Hand ruhte in seiner rechten Manteltasche. Er stürzte richtig die Treppe hinunter, der Druck auf ihre Hand wurde immer stärker und der Lärm immer lauter. Unten angekommen schubste er sie zur Seite, sie stolperte fast und er stieß die Esszimmertür auf. Sie sah noch kurz das Gesicht ihrer Mutter und den Hinterkopf einer weißhaarigen Frau. Nun verstand sie auch was die beiden Frauen redeten und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Es ging um sie und, dass es noch gar nicht Zeit für irgendetwas sei. „Es würde die ganze Zeitgeschichte durcheinander bringen. So versteht mich doch. Es war abgemacht mit 18 geht sie mit, denn dann…", schluchzte ihre Mutter und wurde jäh unterbrochen. „Keine Widerrede. Die Zukunft kann sich leicht verändern, selbst durch den kleinsten, unscheinbarsten Fehltritt in der Vergangenheit. Geschehenes kann man nicht rückgängig machen, es tut mir Leid Mildred.", zeterte die andere Frau. Danach drehte sie sich zu dem Mann um und sprach mit dem Mann in einer Sprache die sie noch nie gehört hatte. Ihre Mutter verschwand im Wohnzimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem silbernen Dolch angerannt. Sie brüllte immer wieder: „Du darfst nicht mit ihnen mitgehen!" Sie stürzte auf Jessie zu die plötzlich ein rot schimmerndes Schwert in der Hand hielt. Der Mann riss mit einem Ruck seine Hand aus der Tasche und mit ihm ein langes, verchromtes Schwert. Die Frau tat es ihm gleich und alle drei hielten ihr Schwert hoch. Ihre Mutter war gefangen. Sie sank auf die Knie, machte ein Kreuzzeichen und schloss die Augen. Der Mann holte aus und schlug ihrer Mutter mit einem Zug den Kopf ab. Jessie stolperte erschrocken an die Wand und starrte ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Dann ließ sie das Schwert fallen und rannte hinaus. Sie spürte wie ihr etwas nachstürzte. Sie machte erst Halt als sie auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster der Straße angelangt war und übergab sich. Plötzlich materialisierte sich der Schatten neben ihr und drückte ihr das Schwert wieder in die Hand. „Sie war nicht deine Mutter. Sie hat dich vielleicht geliebt wie eine Mutter, aber sie hätte niemals deine Mutter sein können", raunte eine harte Reibeisen Stimme neben Jessie. „Wieso konnte sie nicht meine Mutter sein?", hauchte Jessie erschöpft. „Sie war sterblich, du bist ein Vampyr."

Jessie saß immer noch zitternd in einer alten Cessna, die aber so modernisiert war, das sie aus der Zukunft hätte stammen können. Das Schwert hielt sie noch immer in der Hand. Niemand hatte es bisher geschafft ihr es abzunehmen. Mittlerweile hatte sie gewusst wie die beiden aus ihrem Haus hießen. Die Frau hieß Anuschka Pechjalovsky, der Mann, Marcus von Manteroff. Marcus und sie hatten den Auftrag gekriegt Jessie sicher nach Oncaroc zu bringen. Das Flugzeug wollte bei dem starken Wind und den gewaltigen Hagelkörnern gar nicht anspringen, aber die Leute die drinnen auf die drei gewartet hatten, haben es dann doch zum Laufen gekriegt. Alle wussten, dass es riskant war bei so einem Wetter zu fliegen, aber sie haben gesagt sie hätten keine andere Wahl. Marcus erzählte ihr wer ihre richtigen Eltern waren: „Sie waren Tyrannen, aber ihr Volk hat sie trotzdem geliebt. Ein paar haben sie dann anscheinend doch nicht geliebt…denn sie wurden ermordet, kaltblütig. Sie haben es aber Gott sei dank noch rechtzeitig geschafft dich fort zu bringen. Nun bist du hier bei uns in Sicherheit und kannst unser und auch dein Land vor dem Ruin retten, denn die Vampire und schwarzen Engel von der anderen Seite des Flusses kommen immer öfters auf unsere Seite und plündern uns aus. Alles nur weil uns ein Herrscher fehlt. Wir Mastro's haben es uns zu Aufgabe gemacht die Königsfamilie zu beschützen, … oder wieder zu finden. Meinst du, du kannst uns dabei helfen?" Sie hatte ihm fasziniert zugehört und sich kaum von seinen Lippen losreißen können, so antworte sie erst relativ spät. „Ich habe da ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, besonders was die Bürger Oncaroc's angeht. Sie werden mich nicht einfach akzeptieren, oder?" „Heißt das ja?" „Ja!" „Oh danke Jessie," rief Marcus und umarmte sie stürmig „und ich krieg schon noch was mir gehört, keine Angst." Dann ließ er sie wieder los. Er grinste sie noch einmal frech an und ging dann nach hinten. Sie starrte ihm nur verwirrt nach.

Sie hatte als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ein eigenartiges Kribbeln im Bauch das auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht weggehen wollte. Sie hatte sich schon diese komischen Mischungen aus Gefühlen in ihrem Magen gewöhnt und gedacht das sie mal wieder ihre Tage bekommt, aber dann wurde ihr auch noch schlecht. Aber es war nicht die Art von schlecht die man im Flugzeug bekam, sondern eher die Art von schlecht die man nur bekam wenn man ganz genau wusste wenn einem etwas schlechtes bevorstand. Dieses Gefühl war jetzt so schlimm das sie es sich gleich weg wünschte. Doch es ging nicht weg und so verzog sich Jessie mit ihrem Schwert in die dunkelste Ecke der Maschine und beobachtete alles mit stiller Angst. Sie spürte, dass etwas passieren würde, doch sie wusste nicht genau was. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas kreischen. Es war ganz sicher kein Mensch der diese Töne ausspuckte. Die Gänsehaut stellte sich bei Jessie ruckartig auf. Marcus kam angerannt und blickte Jessie gehetzt an. „Die Vampire kommen um dich zu holen!", flüsterte er, „Schnell, komm mit!" Schon riss er an Jessies Arm und zog sie mit sich. Er steckte sie in das Flugzeugklo, schloss die Tür und eilte dann schnell davon. Für ihn war das gerade noch rechtzeitig, aber für die anderen draußen war es zu spät. Sie schrieen verzweifelt um Hilfe und dann hörte man nur noch vereinzeltes Röcheln. Wenn Jessie nicht alles täuschte waren dort draußen fünf Leute gewesen und sie hörte auch fünf stampfende Fußpaare. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dachte sie, dass es die Leute dort sicher hören müssten, aber sie verschonten sie.

Allerdings nicht für lange, denn sie nahmen das ganze Flugzeug auseinander. Wie es schien näherten sie sich langsam den Klotüren. Sie kriegte panische Angst erwischt zu werden und dann umgebracht zu werden. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und zwei absolut hässliche Fratzen starrten ihr entgegen. Sie schnüffelten ein wenig an Jessie und sie gab schon die Hoffnung auf, sie glaubte nicht mehr, dass sie aus diesem Flugzeug heil herauskommt. Doch sie sollte eines besseren belehrt werden. Sie staß einen spitzen Schrei aus und auf der anderen Seite knallte die Tür auf. Marcus stürzte auf die beiden Typen und schlug sie mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen nieder. Jessie starrte die Typen noch immer mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. „Hoffentlich sind nicht noch mehr von denen an Bord.", flüsterte er und reichte ihr seine Hand, „Es ist zwar Mordsgefährlich, aber es gibt einen zweiten Ausstieg und zwei Fallschirme. Hoffentlich haben sie die heil gelassen." Sie nahm zögernd seine Hand und er zog sie mit einem Ruck nach oben. Er führte sie zielsicher nach vorne in die Pilotenkabine und fummelte unter der Schaltfläche rum. Dann holte er mit sichtbarer Kraftanstrengung zwei dicke Rucksäcke hervor. Er schnallte ihr mit nicht weniger Kraftanstrengung einen auf den Rücken und machte dann bei sich das gleiche. Sie wusste nun warum es ihn soviel Kraft kostete. „Der Rucksack wiegt mindestens eine Tonne, wenn nicht mehr. Na gut, ich übertreibe schon wieder, aber er ist schwer", dachte Jessie. Marcus war fertig und öffnete die Cockpittür wieder und schritt vorsichtig und umständlich hindurch. Sie wollte schon hinterher, als er ihr zu verstehen gab das sie warten solle. Er schloss die Tür und kam selbst nach einer halben Stunde nicht zurück. Sie machte sich Sorgen, doch das war jetzt das kleiner übel. Sie sah ungefähr in 10 km Entfernung einen Berg, einen großen Berg und wenn sie nicht gleich herausspringen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich an dem Berg zerschellen und sterben. Sie reagierte schnell und ging in Windeseile zu der Tür und riss die Tür auf, auf jeden Fall versuchte sie es. Die Tür war abgesperrt. Sie war gefangen und würde sterben. Traurig sank sie auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen. Sie trommelte immer wieder auf den Boden ein und plötzlich bohrte sich etwas in ihre Handfläche. Erschrocken riss sie die Hand hoch und stieß einen kleinen, schrillen Schrei aus. Blut strömte ihr über die Hand und die Wunde schloss sich sofort wieder, sie war das gewöhnt. Sie hatte niemals ernsthafte Verletzungen gehabt, denn sie waren sofort wieder verheilt, so war sie auch noch nie beim Arzt gewesen. Krank war sie auch nie gewesen, das einzigste was nie so schnell verheilte waren ihre Piercings. Sie heilten ganz normal, wie bei den anderen auch. Das was sie in die Hand gestochen hatte, ragte nun langsam immer weiter empor und machte lauter Zacken um sie herum. Jessie lief kalter Schweiß die Stirn hinab, denn sie hatte keine Zeit mehr aus dem Weg zu fliehen. Dann quietschte es ganz laut und Jessie blieb mit ihrer Kette am Flugzeugboden hängen, als sie nach unten sauste. Dabei holte sie sich noch einen tiefen Schnitt an ihrer Kehle. Sie brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus und jetzt war auch noch ihre Kette weg die sie schon hatte seit dem sie denken kann.

So viel sie Stunde um Stunde und kam einfach nicht auf dem Boden an. Gedanken machte sie sich schon längst nicht mehr darum. Der Fallschirm war ihr kaputt gegangen und sie fror erbärmlich. Sie hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie jemals am Boden ankommen würde und überleben könnte. Niemand konnte ihr mehr helfen, einfach niemand…. Außer vielleicht Marcus. Nein, sie hatte schon wieder an Marcus gedacht, ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn. Wenn sie wieder daheim war, gab es für sie und ihre Freundinnen wahrscheinlich nichts anderes zu reden als das was hier alles passiert war. Ach was machte sie sich falsche Hoffnungen? Sie würde ja eh nicht lebend am Boden ankommen. Aber sie hatte Angst. Und das war das schlimmste bis jetzt. Kaum hatte sie daheim Angst. Niemand wagte es sich ihr entgegenzustellen, sie hatte daheim einfach zu viel Macht, aber Angst brauchte sie deswegen vor niemandem zu haben. Aber jetzt hatte sie Angst, Angst vor dem Tod, Angst vor dem Aufschlag, einfach Angst vor allem, besonders, dass sie Marcus nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Kalte Tränen liefen ihr über die überhitzte Haut. Die aufgerissene Haut an ihrem Hals war weiter aufgerissen und hatte sich zusammen gerollt. Hoffnung hatte sie jetzt wirklich kaum mehr welche. Wieso auch? War es noch relevant, Hoffnung zu haben? Sie würde sterben so oder so.


End file.
